Songs Fics
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Dos canciones que muestran los sentimientos de Ran Y Shinichi. Lo primero que escribo. R
1. Tu Nombre Los Sentimientos de Ran

Song Fic

Disclaimer: Estos personajes así como la letra de la canción no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto para divertirme y divertir a quien le guste.

Tu Nombre (Los sentimientos de Ran)

Introducción: Los hechos de la historia pasan después de que Shinichi desenmascara a la Organización y le cuenta toda la verdad a Ran. Ella lo perdona pero… Lean mi historia para saber.

-…- Lo que dice un personaje

N/a nota de la autora

Tu Nombre.

_Tu nombre es mi dulce castigo  
Mi sangre, mi droga y rubí  
Mi parte de vos, mi destino  
Tu nombre me sabe a jazmín_

Shinichi, es extraño es extraño no? Que Ahora que has vuelto me valla yo. Seis meses esperando, sufriendo, por ti y ahora me voy. Pero no tengo opción no puedo verte con otra. Dirás que soy egoísta que pudo conformarme con tu maravillosa amistad pero no te amo demasiado como para querer ser tu amiga.

_Tu nombre no tiene palabras  
Si está escrito en mi corazón  
Y de pronto sale de cualquier lugar  
No sabe más que hacerme sentir mal  
Tu nombre tan inoportuno no sabe llamar  
_

Seis largos meses esperando un llamado, escuchar tu vos aunque sean unos minutos. Es irónico pensar que siempre estuviste ahí conmigo, como un niñito de 7 años, escuchando mis llantos sin decir una palabra.

_Y es así que trato de contarte  
todo esto que siento  
Es así que estoy adormecido  
en el mar de ilusión  
Es así que todo vale  
todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos_

No te escribo esto para que te sientas mal ni mucho menos, es solo que necesitaba decírtelo. Esta es mi ultima carta no te preocupes podrás ser feliz con Shisho. Mientras yo seguiré soñando en día que me tomas en tus brazos y me dices lo mucho que me amas. Ya se es una mentira pero la prefiero entes de enfrentarme a la realidad si voz.

_Tu nombre me tiene perdida  
Vagando en el mar de ilusión  
Yo nunca me doy por vencida  
Yo nunca me rindo... al menos por hoy_

Shinichi no te preocupes por mi, yo me voy a los EE. UU a buscar trabajo. Jodie Sensei me dijo que mi inglés es muy bueno y que podría tranquilamente probar suerte. No me daré por vencida lucharé por mi sueño, seré una actriz como tu madre.

_Y es así que trato de contarte  
todo esto que siento  
Y es así que estoy adormecido  
en el mar de ilusión  
Es así que todo vale  
todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos  
_

Antes de despedirme quiero decirte que realmente te amo, sos el gran amor de mi vida pero se entender que no me elegiste. ¿Por algo será no?

_Y es así que trato de encontrarte  
por nuevos caminos  
Es así que en tu nombre  
hago rimas para ser feliz  
Es así que todo vale  
todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos  
_

_  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos_

Es por eso que me voy, por que no puedo ver con alguien más prefiero irme y tratar de olvidarte. Cosa que será imposible pero lo intentaré y tu intentaras ser feliz con Shisho.

Ai Shiteru Shin

N/a: Espero que las haya gustado mi primer song fic. Para el que quiera saber la canción ser llama Tu Nombre de Coti. Saludos el que me quiera escribir puede hacerlo a


	2. Ojos de Cielo Los sentimientos de Shin

Disclaimer: Estos personajes así como la letra de la canción no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto para divertirme y divertir a quien le guste.

Ojos de Cielo. (Los sentimientos de Shinchi)

_Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente  
Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar_

Ran, por que. Si ya se por que te lastime te herí, te deje sola seis meses mientras estaba encerrado en un cuerpo de niño. Pero justo cuando te lo iba a decir mal interpretaste mi relación con Shisho. Soy un, aho como le dice Kazuha a Heiji, un completo idiota y no te merezco Sonoro tiene razón. Pero al diablo te amo y así tenga que parar el maldito avión con las manos no te irás a los EE. UU. No sin mí por lo menos, por que no se vivir sin ti.

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname  
_

Ran, no se que decirte, se que sufriste por mi culpa y que soy digno de ti, pero necesito solo una oportunidad, una sola para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Por Dios que pasa hoy todo Japón va al aeropuerto. No voy a llegar el avión sale en media hora. Rayos.

_Sigo tus pisadas  
Aunque a veces me pierdo  
Me pierdo en mil preguntas  
Y siempre acabo huyendo  
Porque salir corriendo  
Si te llevo aquí adentro  
Hoy te hecho de menos  
Pero es que tengo miedo  
_

_  
Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar_

Soy un maldito cobarde si te hubiese seguido, no pasaría esto pero no, tenía el miedo infantil de que me dieras un golpe. Y decidí esperar hasta hoy pensando que tenía el tiempo dedl mundo para verte y decirte lo que te quiero decir hace años. Pero me equivoqué y feo.

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname_

_  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname  
_

_  
Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí  
Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti_

Ran, al fin llegue, diablos ya esta naciendo la llamada para el embarque. Que puerta era … a si la 12. Rápido, Shinchi, que no sobra el tiempo. Ahí está

- RANNNN, espera por favor-

_Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente_

Me ves pero no te detienes, por que, es que realmente piensas que no te amo.

-Disculpe, señora- digo cuando paso por encima a una mujer no importa solo quiero que se detenga.

_Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar_

Te subes al avión, ni me miras, estas llorando, lo se, por Dios que ahora. A sí no tengo boleto la pierdo, un segundo.

-Policía, necesito comprobar la identidad de una pasajera- Digo mostrando mi placa, podría perder mi trabajo pero eso ya no importa, dejaría de ser detective si ella vuelve.

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

Subo al avión ella esta ahí sentada, me mira sin entender nada, esta hermosa. Me acerco y la abrazo y antes de que diga nada.

Ran, te amo- le dije- quieres casarte conmigo…

De eso hace apenas un mes y ahora ella esta en EE. UU pero conmigo es nuestra luna de miel. Nos casamos hace 15 días y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Shin- dijo Ran con una sonrisa picarona, mientras caminábamos por el Central Park-

-Si- contesté-

-Creo que estoy embarazada – murmuró

N/a: Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentarios, quejas o dudas, dejen rew o mándenme un mail.


End file.
